The hunger games PJO style
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: One. Two. Three.The 74th hungers games has begun. The tributes of New York fight for love, humanity, and freedom. Rated high teen. My the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1 Tributes

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! It's SkinsFan2106 with another story. I have brought you my PJO version of the Hunger games. Here are the Portrays for the Main characters. This has a bit of a House of Anubis cross over by the way. Annabeth is portrayed with brown hair. Deal with it.**

**Main Characters  
**

**Alexandra**** Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter **

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Cold air enters my bedroom as I wake up. It's a warm sunny day with hits of clouds. Perfect. I pray that the reaping spears me and my family. The reaping is an annual thing for the Hunger games. Here in New York they select seven tribute, while everywhere else they pick only two. Today's the reaping. New York isn't the same nor is the laws. Men and women are marries, but they don't foster their own children. I'll explain later. For those of you who don't know me I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm living in New York a.k.a District Twelve. This is my story.

I dress in a pale blue denim dress, and black flats. I wore my brown hair down, which seemed to look darker. My lips were shell pink, and my eyes were alternating grey to blue. I've been told I'm beautiful and I look like my mother, but I don't see how. My body is covered in scaring due to the punishments my parents give me. I'm covered in burns and whip scares. It's the law. I took one look around the house and left.

* * *

I walked all the way to the center of Manhattan, where everyone else stood.

"Annabeth?" a voice as sweet as syrup said

I turned and saw Nina. Nina was Percy's cousin and very beautiful. She had lushes waves of golden brown hair, forest green eyes and full ruby lips like a movie star. Today she wore a green top with a bohemian skirt, black flats, and her leather brown jacket with a fur hood.

"Hello Nina" I replied back

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"As I'll ever be. Have you seen Percy?"

"Yeah, I saw him before I came here"

"How is he?"

"He misses you"

"Well, then he'll defiantly be lonesome won't he"

"Mi dios Annabeth! He's sorry about your fight!

"He should be!"

"Your mad, I get that. Percy loves you, he always will"

"Then he wouldn't be assigned to Rachel, if he loved me"

Now would be a good time to explain the worst law in history. A few years back a hunter of Artemis fell in love with a man and had his child. In order to prevent that from happening again she made the law that everyone would be assigned to a random man or women. Rachel Dare was the meanest girl in the world. She hates me so much.

"The law is so stupid" I sneered

"Shh. Keep your voice down. The peacekeepers might hear you" Nina hissed

"Sorry. Lets just go meet up with Thalia"

Nina and I walked through the crowd until we found Thalia. Thalia Grace was my best friend and training companion. She was the type of girl who doesn't want to be messed with. She had an English accent which she got from her mother. She was strikingly beautiful what with her waves of brown hair, a patch of freckles, and electric blue eyes. After a few minuets the reaping started.

"The tributes are Thalia Grace, AJ Martinez, Fabian Rutter, Bella Callaway, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Manny Martin."

Manny! Manny is Nina's younger brother. I turned and saw Nina her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Manny! Don't!" She cried

Nina was held back by her father.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She screamed

Great the drama of the games has begun

* * *

The peacekeepers kept all of us in holding together. I sat across the room from Percy glaring at him. Percy was handsome that's for sure. He had the darkest brown hair I have ever seen,and eyes the color of the ocean. He's the son of Poseidon, and I'm the Daughter of Athena. He's my boyfriend

"Alright you two need the make up before I start a intervention" Thalia sneered

"Annabeth I'm-" He begun to say

I bursted into tears. I put my face in my arms and began to sob. Percy wrapped his arms around me as i cried. I was going to die I just knew it.

**Like it? I'll try posting up the new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and flashbacks

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! This is my main priority right now. Happy New year. Luv SkinsFan2106.**

* * *

Nina's POV

Annabeth fell to the floor crying. To be honest I felt like crying too. I wished that this was all a dream, sadly that's not possible. I was the only one here who knew nothing about the games. I can survive. I never watched the games. Not once. The peacekeepers put us on a bus with Clarissa, our second mentor. The bus was huge with several different rooms. We all sat in the lounge waiting for Grover, our other mentor. I sat near a window watching everyone else. Annabeth was reading, Percy was listing to music, Thalia and AJ were watching the news, Bella was talking to Clarissa, and Fabian was building a house of cards. At one point he caught my glace and smiled at me. I smiled back kindly. Grover was finally here after a few hours,

"Sorry I'm late. The plane ride took forever. So what are your skills?" Grover replied

"What?" A beautiful British voice said

I turned toward the voice and saw Fabian. It was the first time I heard him speak. He had intense green eyes, dark brown hair, and pink cheeks.

"What are your skills"Grover repeated

"Maybe we should do this later. We're all tired."Bella suggested

"Fine. Bedtime!"

Everyone groaned and went to their rooms. I couldn't help but, hesitate to say i didn't know where my room was. So i didn't ask and went on a search for my room. I walked through the hall looking for an empty room. I walked into one and found Fabian playing the guitar. He abruptly stopped as soon as he saw me.

"I'm sorry! I should have knocked!" I gasped

He smiled. It was a smiled that made me want to melt.

"It's no problem Nina" he replied

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you at the butcher shop. I work there. And JJ talks about you"

"JJ Jones? My friend?"

"Yeah if his full name is Jonah Jeremiah Jones"

"That's him"

"What brings you here?"

"I was just-"

"Looking for your room"

"How did you-"

"Know that. Your not that hard to read, Nina"

"You must love reading, then"

"Let me show you, your room."

Fabian took me outside to the hallway. He led me to an empty bedroom.

"I guess I should have kept looking" I sighed

"It's fine. Goodnight, Nina" Fabian replied

"Goodnight, Fabian"

I got dressed once Fabian left. I laid down in bed feeling the need to cry,but instead I fell asleep.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I held on to a sliver heart shaped locket Luke had given to me. I always wore it and always kept his picture in it. I missed him. I loved him. I remembered his voice, his warm touch, his scent, and baby blue eyes. His eyes were the first things that attracted me. I fell asleep dreaming flashbacks.

_~First Flashback~_

_I was sixteen and working at a club as a waitress. I was used to the lifestyle, I lived through it during my childhood. I went to a table where a boy at least two years older then me was sitting._

_"Hi' I greeted _

_"Hello" He greeted __back_

_He was handsome. He had blonde hair and unforgettable blue eyes._

_"Sweetheart aren't you a little too young to work here" he smirked_

_"My name isn't sweetheart" I __replied_

_"Then?"_

_"My name is-"_

_"Thalia!" I voice yelled behind me_

_I was my boss._

_"Yes?!" I said to him  
_

_"Fill in for Ruby on stage, will you. Make yourself useful" he bossed_

_I hated that job. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"I'm not going on stage! I will not be your tiny dancer like Ruby!__ I quit!" I splash a drink in his face and walked out._

_I walked into the ally, smoking a __cigarette. All of a sudden Luke was in front of me._

_"Hi, Thalia" He greeted _

_" Hi" I said shyly_

_"I'm Luke, son of Hermes"_

_"I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus"_

_He smiled. Then and there I knew he was different._

_~End of first flashback~_

_~Second Flashback~_

_It was weeks that Luke and I were on the run. We tried to find a place to stay, but nothing was good. Until we hit New York. That's when we found our home. We stayed at an empty log cabin in the woods. Before I knew it we were dating. One afternoon I was signed back to the hunter of Artemis._

_"I don't want to go back!" I screamed_

_"Thalia, the hunters will take care of you. They'll keep you safe." Luke said __calmly_

_"They brought the demons upon me" _

_"What?"_

_I held out some white pills. They were suppose to help me._

_"Ever since you found me I can't fight them. I used to but, now I've gone weak. Pleas don't let me go back. Please" I cried_

_Luke wrapped me in a hug. He wasn't letting me got not now not ever._

_~End of flashback~_

_~Final Flashback~_

_ I rest in the warm sun in a big field. Luke found me and pulled me up._

_"I've made up my mind." He said_

_"Luke, I thought you said you wouldn't"I __whined_

_"I have to keep you safe"_

_"I can keep myself safe"_

_"Thalia, you cut your hair!"_

_My hair was now pixie cut and done up in untidy spikes._

_"This is about my hair!?" I hissed_

_"No, This is about your safety"_

_"I thought you loved me"_

_"I do"_

_"Obviously not" _

_"Please Thalia. Understand"_

_"I just love you. I want a life with you. I want to die in my grave with you."_

_"I love you too. And that's why I'm doing this"_

_He gave me a kiss, then left. I feel down crying._

_~End of flashback~_

I woke up and felt my hair. No pixie cut. I might not die me in the games. Maybe i might.

**Well, that's that. I will try having the new chapter posted soon**


	3. Chapter 3 Promise

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy the chapter, I hope ****i have many ****reviewers**

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. Just say it. First I get into an argument with Annabeth. And now that she forgave me I don't know how to make it up to her. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. Everyone was eating, expect for Annabeth.

"Good morning." I greeted

"Hey Percy" Nina greeted back

"Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked

"Clam down. She still sleeping" Thalia laughed

"I'm just-"

"Percy I just think that you shouldn't be so protective"

"I'm just a man in love, Thal! That's no reason that you need to lecture me"

"Your in love?"

"Yes! And I have been for the past 3 years"

"Really!" said a cheerful voice

I turned and saw Annabeth. She looked beautiful. Her hair was cut to where it was two or one inches below her shoulders. She wore a white tank top over a red undershirt with small rips at the top and white shorts. It was either the most beautiful or revealing thing she's worn. And the worst thing was she was wearing makeup. It was unlike her to wear it. She batted her eyes innocently and smiled. I felt as if my heart had ran a mile.

"Your in love? With who?" she asked coyly

I manged to smile. I wrapped her up and pulled her close to me.

"With the most beautiful girl in the room. You" I whispered

She gave me a small kiss while Thalia groaned.

"Get a room!" Thalia hissed

"Thalia, shut up" Annabeth hissed back

After a brief silence we laughed.

* * *

Breakfast was amazing. Grover sort of barged in and randomly asked

"What are your skills?"

There was a silence. Then Bella spoke up.

"I can use a knife pretty well" she replied shyly

"Oh, Please!" AJ laughed

Bella got up from her chair, twisted AJ's arm, and put the knife to his throat.

I laughed. The funniest thing of all Bella was shorter then AJ.

"Perfect. Throw it at something." Grover demanded

Bella threw the knife and struck a painting in the middle. She took the knife out of the painting and sat down smiling.

"Next!" Grover asked

"A bow"Thalia replied

"Knife" AJ grumbled

"Spear" I said fast as if this was a pop quiz

Spear throwing was the only sport I had been good back at camp.

"Bow" Nina whispered

"Anything" Annabeth replied

That was no joke. Annabeth could use any weapon in the world.

"I already have my weapon" Fabian smirked

"What?" I asked

"My dad's a god and my mother was one of the walking dead"

"A vampire?" Nina gasped

"I'm only half" he assured

"No way" AJ said shaking his head

Fabian smiled showing his teeth. Two of his front top and bottom teeth were razor sharp.

"Whoa" I gasped

* * *

After breakfast we went to training. I was horrible. Fighting wasn't allowed, but a few people tried starting a fight once and a while. I trained with Annabeth most of the time. It felt like as if I never left camp. At diner we ate, pot roast, with mashed potatoes, and vegetables. Grover was quizzing us on each district.

"Now 11?" he asked

"Agriculture" Thalia answered

"Annie, can you pass me the salt?" I asked

She ignored me

"Annie?"

"what?" she growled

"Can you pass me the salt?"

She slammed the salt down next to me. I jumped a little when it clashed against the table

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing! If you need me I'll be in my room!"

I threw down my napkin and followed her to her room.

* * *

"Annabeth? Whats wrong?" I asked when I entered her room and closed the door.

"Everything! The games , your assignment to Rachel, and-" she tried to finish but,I cut her off

"I haven't done anything with Rachel. I don't want to! I love you" I cried to get some sense in her

"I love you, too." she whispered

"I only want you too be happy. I'll give you anything"

We sat on her bed.

"Anything?" She asked

"Yes, anything. I'll give it to you just tell me" I replied

There was a silence and then she spoke up.

"You" she whispered

"I'm yours" I whispered

Nothing happened. I expected her to speak. She finally did.

"Kiss me" she whispered in her most seductive voice

I smiled and did as she wished. She kissed back and pulled me closer to her. I was now lying on top of her. She began to wrapped her legs around me. I've never felt this close to her expect on her fifteenth birthday when we almost-. Wait! She wants to- now- here. She can't have that thought. Can she? Apparently she can. I pull away from her startled.

"Is something wrong? Is it too overwhelming? If you want I could-" she spoke really fast

"Annabeth. No" I replied

"No what?"

"I can't do this"

"You said anything"

"I don't know how...I mean it's just-"

"It's what?"

"I want to. Believe me I do,but I don't want to break the law"

"No one will know"

"That may be. Although If you get pregnant-"

"Whoa, wait! No one said anything about me getting pregnant"

"That's the point we don't know"

"I want this, Percy. I at least want this before I die"

"No one said you were going to die"

"How do you know?"

"On your birthday"

"What?"

"I'll give you this on your birthday"

"We'll be in the games."

"I know. We can show them they can't control us"

For some reason she liked the idea. I sang her a song as we fell asleep.

_~Song he sings~_

___[Verse 1]_  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..

_[Chorus]_  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh

_[Verse 2]_  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons,  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now, yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then...

_[Chorus]_  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh

_~Song ends~_

She fell asleep feeling safer. Until morning when I heard a voice say

"Ooh. Your in trouble"

**End. I'll try getting the next chapter up soon**_._


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Percy and Annabeth's theme is Everything by Lifehouse. The song in the last chapter was come home by one republic. Luke only appears in Thalia's memories. Their theme is Broken by Seether. Enjoy the chapter everyone! :)**

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked up and saw Nina. She looked at me as if I had killed a man. Then I realized how this looked. I was in a bedroom with Annabeth, who has been dating me for the past year or so. Does every girl have that thought in mind?

"Nina I know this looks really bad, but I can explain" I replied

"Um, no need. Just go eat breakfast and explain to Grover what you did- i mean didn't do- I mean I don't want-"

She just ran outside embarrassed Annabeth and I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I explained to Grover where we were, but before i can explain any further everyone gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" I asked

"Classic, classic." AJ said laughing

"Perseus Alexander Jackson!" Thalia screamed holding her knife in one hand

Before I could react she threw the knife and it caught my shirt. I was pinned to the wall. Thalia came in front of me and pressed a knife to my throat. I couldn't breathe.

"Tell me why i shouldn't cut off your head!" Thalia hissed

I struggled for air. Annabeth looked horrified.

"Thalia let him go." Bella demanded

I could feel my eyes roll in the back of my head. I gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Let him go!" Bella demanded again

Thalia pulled the knife away and said

"Every word you moron. Tell me everything."

"Nothing happened" Annabeth said roiling her eyes

"HA! That's a great lie" AJ laughed

"It's the truth, we talked and then fell asleep" Annabeth said

"Kissed a few times" I put in

"Not helping" she hissed

"So nothing happened" Thalia replied

"Not yet anyway"

"What!? Annabeth are you crazy? Was it all his idea?"

"No it was mine"

"You are the most-"

"Okay lets get breakfast everyone. Just grab a plate and some food" Grover said interrupting the conversation.

"Your going to explain later" Thalia whispered to Annabeth

Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined us for breakfast. I smiled. Something about Annabeth rolling her eyes made me smile. It's not the main thing I love about her though.

* * *

Fabian's POV

After breakfast we went to go to training and meet our stylist. Training was fine, although have the time I was staring at Nina. Once and a while she caught my glace and smiled at me. After training we met our stylist. Cinna. He seemed to look different from all the other Capital people. Nina was certainly was nice to him. She was nice to everyone.

"So whats the plan for the tribute parade?" Bella asked

"Well your district is coal miner" Cinna replied

"So, we'll wear a coal miner outfit?" I asked

"No, I want to focus on the coal."

"What?"

"We burn coal"

"And?"

"In a few minutes I will turn you guys into the tributes on fire!"Cinna cried happily

After thirty minutes or so we were dressed in black leather clothing, and capes. It was better than the other tributes silly customs. Nina looked so beautiful. Her makeup was perfect and her hair looked like as if it had been touched by King Midas. Cinna had the brilliant idea of lighting our capes on fire. Our chariot rolled through the stage. As soon as thy saw us they cheered'

"District 12!" they chanted

They loved us! The fire was a little hot but they loved us.

* * *

After the parade I played guitar in my room. Nina came in again. This time she was hearing my play. I turned and saw her. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I'm so-" she began

"Sorry" I finished

"You don't have to do that"

"Sorry"

"Do you sing too?"

"A little. I also write songs"

"Sing me one"

The only song i wrote was called 'Always the quite ones'. I played my guitar and begun to sing.

_~Song he sings~_

_Verse !:_

_Looked across and  
saw angle, I was  
staring outside. Picture  
of your innocence,a smile  
that took my eye off the  
crowd. Lost in her desire  
I never saw the fire inside.  
The skeletons are out. I  
need someone to help me  
now.  
(You keep screaming but nobody can hear)_

_Chorus:_

_She shuts me out.  
Takes the air out of me.  
I'm falling fast and I'm  
staring to see. I'm to  
entertain. Shes controlling  
me. Didn't I hear my mother  
say it's always the quiet  
ones._

_~End of song,~ _

As I finished the song Nina began to clap. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, can you teach me to fight?" She asked

"Why?" I asked

"Grover says that fighting will help in the arena"

"Okay Stand near the bed, in case you fall"

She did as i instructed.

"Have yourself in a comfortable position. All you need to do is take control. Try to fight like as if I'm going to kill you. like as if you'll never see anyone you love again" I instructed

That's when we fought. I tried to put her in a head lock, but she elbowed, kicked, and punched me. That's when i was pinned down on my bed. Nina straddled me and begun breathing heavily.

"Can I feel your teeth?" She asked

"No ones ever asked me that, but sure" I replied

Nina put her index finger in my mouth and felt my teeth. Before I could say anything Bella came in. This couldn't look any worse.

**Okay that's the end. I will promise to post a new chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Welcome to the house of fun *Laughs*, I'm joking. Ive decided to change Luke and Thalia's theme to 'Right here' by Ashes Remain. Last time Bella walked in and found Nina and Fabian being and little cozy. Enjoy this chapter. I really hope you do.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I wish i had known. This was so uncomfortable.

"I should have-" I stammered

"Knocked!" They screamed

"Wow! Did you guys rehearse?!"

"Bella, what is it?" Nina asked getting off of Fabian

"Well I was going to tell you guys about dinner, but now that your a couple I have something to tell Thalia!"

"Bella we're-"

"I have to go! Bye Lovebirds!"

I ran down the hallway and found Thalia. She was sitting on the couch, playing with her sliver locker. Thalia was 19 and I was 15. We met through Annabeth and AJ. Thalia simply adored me and I simply admired her. I wanted to be as beautiful as her.

"Thal guess what!" I screamed

"There's a panda bear in a starfish suit." She guessed

It was a private joke we establish every time we told each other 'Guess what'.

"No. I think Nina and Fabian are dating!" I replied

"What?!" Percy said in outrage. He must have over heard.

"Shut up! How do you know?!" Thalia screamed smiling

"I found them on top of each other"

"Were they kissing?"

"No, not really"

"Then that doesn't mean they're dating"

"They can act it though" Grover said

"What?" said two voices behind

It was Nina and Fabian.

"Think about it the star-crossed lovers of district twelve" He said

"Your crazy!" Fabian hissed

"It's a T.v show god dammit! This can save your lives and help you"

"Fine. We'll be star-crossed lovers." Nina said calmly

Nina turned to Fabian, gave him a big kiss, and went into the kitchen. I sat on the sofa next to Thalia. As she braided my hair, we talked.

"Hey Thalia, do you know who Thomas Tomone is?"

"He's a tribute from Africa. Why?"

"I think he has a crush on me!"

"Ooh. Is he cute?"

"I guess so."

"Then this is you first crush"

Maybe if I don't die first.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I fell asleep on the couch, clutching my locket. I loved the locket way too much to part from it. When I woke up my head begun to spin. I pressed my hand against my temples and was overwhelmed by flashbacks of Luke.

_~First flashback~_

_It was a cool fall evening. Luke had went to the store. I was cleaning around our cabin. I was cleaning his room when a small notebook fell from his night stand. I picked it up and looked through it. It was mostly drawings and diary entries, but one page caught my attention. One two pages the words were continuously written _

_'I love her. I love her. I love her.'_

_He meant me. He must have. I saw by the date that it was written yesterday. I turned around and saw Luke in the doorway._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked_

_"I was clean when I picked up your book" I __replied as i sat down on the bed_

_"So you insisted on reading it"_

_"So. You love me"_

_"Who said i-"_

_"Don't lie! It was written in your journal! And unless you've been living with some other girl you obviously mean me! Don't lie to me Luke!"_

_"I'm leaving"_

_"Don't do that!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you"_

_Luke grabbed my face and kissed me. I fell on my back and kissed him back. My hands made way to the edge of his shirt. I yanked it off as he pulled away._

_"Thalia I.."_

_"It's okay. I want you to quit talking. You'll ruin it."_

_He stopped talking. I begun to understand what our love was. It was pure and glorious. When we finished he begun to whisper in my ear_

_"Were not done yet" he whispered_

_"I say we are" I whispered back_

_"I say we aren't_

_We argue until one of us caved in. Sadly it was me. Luke must have really loved me. After everything he promised never to leave me. He promised he was mine and I was his._

_~End of flashback~_

_~second flashback~_

_When Luke left I went into depression. A few weeks after I got a letter from him. It read._

** _ Dear Thalia,_**_  
_

**_ I'm sorry that I left._  
_ I really love you and I promise to come back._  
_ For now I need you to be happy for me._  
_Go to the hunters. They'll take care of you.  
Until I get better, I need you to be happy.  
I miss everything about you. I want to  
hold you again. I promise to come back.  
I love you.  
_**

**_ -Luke._**

_Taped to the letter was my locket._

_~End of Flashback~_

I begun to scream. I yelled at Grover.

"Bring him to me before I die in the games! Bring him to me! Please!

I wanted to see Luke before the Hunger games started. That was my dying wish.

**End. The next chapter will be post soon. I hope. I make no promises**


	6. Chapter 6 Interviews

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Last time Nina and Fabian agree to act like star-crossed lovers. Along with that Thalia wants to see Luke before she fights in the Hunger games. Will Nina and Fabian pull it off? Will Thalia see her true love once more? Read to find out.**

* * *

Nina's POV

Train. Train. Train. That is all I ever do. Grover informed us the the game-makers will observe us and we will be interviewed by the great Apollo. Fabian seemed to mutter something about

"Dad's never stayed out of the lime light"

If Apollo was his dad it would make my crush on him more difficult. Yes, I have a crush on Fabian. Who could blame me? I had already been observed, the rest had to. I stayed in the waiting area with Percy.

"Can you explain why Thalia wants to kill me?" he asked

"Well, Annabeth is like a little sister to her...so...I don't know" I replied

"I guess she thinks I'll hurt her"

"You would never do that. Would you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then she real has no reason to kill you"

Percy manged to smile. I missed talking to him. We never really talked back home

* * *

Thalia's POV

It was my turn. I walked into the training area and saw the game-makers. My eyes locked on a sliver bow. I grabbed it along with a quiver of arrows.

"Thalia Grace. District 12" I announced to the game-makers.

They watched as i drew the bow back a released. I was off by a lot. I tried again and hit the bulls-eye. This time they weren't looking. I was mad, very mad. I grabbed another arrow and shot it through an apple. They stared at me bewildered.

"Thank you for your consideration" I said as i left.

* * *

At dinner there was an eerie silence. Everyone was quite until Grover came saying.

"Thalia there's someone here to see you"

Just then a boy my age walked in. It was...

"Luke" I gasped

He smiled at me. AJ got up from his chair and stood in front of Luke.

"AJ don't-"

Before i could finish he punched Luke in the nose.

"Luke!" I cried

I ran to him but AJ shoved me back. Luke looked mad. Luke made a grabbed for AJ throat and yelled at him for shoving me. AJ punched Luke in the stomach and that's when i saw what i never wanted to see. Luke doubled over coughing out blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I screamed at AJ

AJ moved aside as I ran toward Luke. Luke gave me a weak smile and said

"You still got that fire in your veins, babe"

"Don't call me that" I said wiping the blood off his face

"Get out" AJ said calmly

"Thalia asked to see me" Luke shot back

"You put her through hell. Your nothing to her."

"AJ shut up!" Bella shouted

"I'm everything to Thalia. Quit trying to ruin what we had" Luke snapped

"You had nothing! While you were gone, Thalia took comfort from me. Thalia would rather be with me than a selfish guy, who's dad-" AJ ranted

"Shut up you asshole" I screamed

"Thalia just admit it"

"There's nothing to admit. I love Luke. Now stay away from him before i rip your heart out and feed it to the crows"

"AJ i think it's time for you to go to bed" Grover said trying to ease the tension

AJ left the room. Luke and I sat on the couch to talk.

"I missed you, babe" he smirked

"You know I hate that" I said rolling my eyes

"How were things when I was gone?"

"Percy and Annabeth are a couple"

"That's so adorable. I always knew they were perfect for each other"

"I'm going to fight in the Hunger games"

"You're going to win. I betting on you"

"Did Cronus go away?"

"Yeah, he left, I don't have much time though."

"Why don't you have much time."

"It won't be long before he comes back again."

My mind was a little at peace but I still couldn't think that I might not live in the Hunger Games.

* * *

Nina POV

I have a terrible time talking to new people mainly because I spent most of my time hunting in the woods to provide food for my family, We all got backstage to the interview room. Everyone looked great. All of the guys wore tuxedos and looked kinda like James Bond. Bella wore a bubblegum pink dress with matching plastic shoes, her makeup made her look radiant. Annabeth wore and indigo blue cocktail dress, her makeup brought out her natural beauty. Thalia was wearing a black silk dress with white lace on it and a couple of tares. It was something only Thalia would wear. As for me I wore a long gold dress like one that a movie star would wear. Cinna didn't go so heavy on anyone's makeup, expect for Thalia.

"Our next interviewer Is Thalia Grace"

Thalia bursted out on stage causing everyone to cheer. She blew kisses to people and waved to them smiling. She was bright, sexy, and bubbly. She was what I couldn't be. She sat next to Apollo very closely.

"Hello Thalia" Apollo greeted

"Hi Apollo" she greeted smiling

"How are you finding the capital? And don't say with a map"

Thalia laughed

"It's amazing, but not as great as sitting next to you"

Thalia twirled her hair and inched her foot closer to his leg. She was flirting, diffidently flirting.

"So Thalia"

"Apollo"

"I understand you used to be a hunter for Artemis

"Yes it gave me a lot of good training"

"Well I hope you do your best in the games"

"I hope maybe after the games we can hang out again"

"We will my dear. Thalia Grace Everyone!"

Thalia came back stage looking pleased with herself.

* * *

I was next . I walked on stage to be greeted with an applause.I smiled and sat down in the chair.

"Hello Nina"

"Hello Apollo. It's nice to meet you"

"As to you. How's training?"

"I'm used to it, it's not so different from hunting back home"

"You couldn't be more correct my dear"

I smiled

"Nina i understand your the cousin of Percy Jackson. What's it like?"

"Percy is a very likable person he can be stubborn, but i'm not intimidated"

"You better not be"

I let out a small laugh.

"How did you feel after the reaping?"

"Sad to leave everyone, i'm going to win for them"

"I wish you the best of luck. Nina Martin ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

Fabian was last. I watched him as he greeted his father. I could see how they looked alike

"Fabian is there a special girl out there?" Apollo asked

"Yeah I even have a song for her"

"Lets hear it"

Fabian pulled out his guitar and went up to the microphone

"This song is For Nina"

Me. The song is for me.

_~Song he sings~_

_I talked to my baby on the telephone, long distanceI never would've guessed I could miss someone so bad, yeah I really only met her 'bout a week ago But it doesn't seem to matter to my heart  
I know that I love her, I'm hoping that I never recover 'Cause she's good for meAnd it would really make me happyTo never let her slip away  
Feel like a kid with a teenage crush on a school dateI feel like the lead in 'Romeo and Juliet', yeahI'm a little bit dizzy, I'm a little bit scared I guess I never felt this much aware  
That I love her, I'm hoping that I'll never recover 'Cause she's good for me And it would really make me happy To never let her slip away  
I really only met her 'bout a week agoBut it doesn't seem to matter to my heart  
I know that I love her, I'm hoping that I never recoverYeah, she's good to meAnd it would really make me happyTo never let her slip away  
I love her, I'm thinking that I never recover Yeah, she's good for me I know it's gonna make me happy To never let her slip away Oh I know it's gonna make  
_

_~End of song~_

I was touched and upset. I knew i was going to kill him.

**Oh no Nina's mad. Wait for the next chapter to see what happens to them when they enter the arena**


	7. Chapter 7 The game has begun

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Last time it was the glorious interviews and Nina is mad. What will happen when they enter the hunger games?**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I walked backstage only to grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Nina screamed

"Nina let me go I can't breathe" I gasped

"First you never really talk to me, then you say you like me!"

Grover yanked Nina off me.

"Stop it! He just did you a favor! He is making the star-crossed lovers act believable! Quiet being crazy and play along with it!" Grover scowled

"I'm sorry Fabian. I promise not to kill you" Nina said

I could tell she wasn't so sorry, but she was telling the truth about not going to kill me.

That night I fell asleep remembering my mother. She was beautiful, her hair was dark, her eyes were the color of chocolate, and she always spoke soft, she never raised her voice at me. She told me that I would find love. That love is Nina.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was packing my things when Annabeth came in.

"Need some help?" she asked closing the door

"Sure" I replied

Annabeth picked up a shirt and began to fold it.

"I've heard from my mom" I said trying to ease the silence

"Percy I-" Annabeth spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Don't keep your promise"

"What?!"

"I don't want you to do it just because I'm ready"

"Annabeth I..."

"It's fine"

"Stop!"

Annabeth jumped when my voice rose

"Annabeth sit down" I said calmly

"Percy I didn't mean to..." Annabeth choked up while sitting my bed

"Annabeth I'm not breaking my promise. I'm ready. Now"

"Now?"

"Now"

She smiled. Her smile slowly faded. My lips pressed her and she fell back. She let out a small whimper as she made a garb for my shirt. Annabeth found no trouble undoing the buttons on my shirt. She stripped the shirt away from my body and reached for her own. I had to help her because her hands were shaking so much. Was she cold? Was she scared

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I am sort of cold" she manged to give me a weak smile

The heater was barely starting to work. I figured she would warm up soon. I pressed my lips to her neck and worked my way down then back up. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head a little.

"Your getting pretty good at tha-" her voice faltered

"I try" i whispered

Our eyes locked. Annabeth smiled and lunged at me. My head almost hit the headboard as I fell back. Annabeth's hands slid down my chest and fell the button of my pants. Our eyes locked again. Without saying anything she undid the button and yanked them off. She undid the button on her own pants and pushed them aside.

"Percy, this is me" she whispered

Her back was scarred. It was damaged by scars and burns. She was crying. I knew about her punishments. She always told me about them.

"I know I'm not beautiful like Nina, I just wanted you to see me" she sobbed

"Nothing's going to change. I still love you" I whispered"

"We don't have to...do this"

"You're beautiful, don't ever deny it"

I held Annabeth's face in my my hands and pressed my lip against hers. I layed on my back and pulled her on top of me. Annabeth kissed my neck and roamed her hands through my hair. Her lips fell to my shoulder blade then to my chest. Her lips came back to mine. I kissed her back. Our eyes locked and I flipped us over. Somehow I found the clasp on Annabeth's bra. She nodded, and I unclasped it. I pulled the article of clothing off her. She kissed me quick and smiled. I kissed down her neck as she began to breathe rapidly. My lips fell until they reached her stomach. Her hands gripped the sheets, baling them into fist.

Minutes passed maybe hours. We lost every piece of clothing. Annabeth was breathing fast as I kissed her. We found a rhythm that we never lost. We'd take each others breathe away minute after minute. There'd be times where she'd be finding new ways to make me smile and I'd do the same for her. It felt like it was timeless. Then we were together. Conjoined. One. She didn't seemed to be in pain like I thought she would. She fasten herself around me like a snake. I curled around her like a spoon. I sat up and held her close to me.

"Is that it?" she asked completely out of breath

"I guess so" I answered

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I held her as soon as we fell back against the pillows.

"So this is what you've been holding back" She said smirking

"Maybe your the one holding back. Are you okay?" I asked

"More then okay. God, Thalia will kill me"

"She'll never know. It's none of her concern anyway"

"Since we did you become brave"

"Five minutes ago"

"We're going to gross out our friends aren't we"

"Possibly. At least we have something real"

I gave her a kiss and fell asleep. This was our love. Assigned to Rachael or not, this would be only between us. We had to not die first.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Morning light peered through the window. I woke only to find Percy staring at me. I smiled. What did we do? Memories came back. Little by little the pieces fell into place. I've must have looked concerned because Percy asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I answered

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted

"I'm not..."

"That's a lie. I'm still wondering how i ever got you"

He planted a kiss on my wrist and handed me my clothes. We got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

"What's with the smile?" Thalia asked

"None of your damn concern" I sneered

"Down girl" AJ said like as if I was a dog

I gave him the death stare and went to the kitchen to get some food. After breakfast Grover wish us luck and I meet up with Cinna. He sent me to the showers to get clean. Water fell against me and the warmth kept my body from coldness. I remembered everything from last night. If Athena found out she'd kill him and make me watch. She won't find out. How could she? I stepped out of the shower and dressed in a soft grey t-shirt, jeans, ankle boots, and A black and orange jacket. Cinna braided my hair and put little touches of makeup on my face.

"I'm not aloud to bet, but if I could I'd bet on you and Percy" he replied

"Thank you, Cinna" I whispered

I stepped in a tube and waved goodbye. The tube rose me up to the arena. It was a big field surrounded by woods, perfect for me.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Let the 74th annual Hunger games begin!"

**Next time see what happens while in the Hunger games.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pain

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. They have entered the arena. Now what will happen? Songs for this chapter: Breath of life by Florence + the machine(Bella running to the forest scene), Clair de lune by Claude Debussy(Bella meets Thomas scene), Heart of stone by Iko (Percy and Annabeth's conversation in the cave scene), Going under and Bring me to life ****by Evanescence** (Annabeth gets beat up by two tributes scene). On with the story**  
**

* * *

Bella's POV

Run. That's all I thought. I spirited across the field. Thalia and AJ would help me get packs. I ran into the forest, only to be slammed into. I scrambled to get up but the tribute caught me.

"No! Please don't kill me!" I cried

I faced the tribute. It was a boy. He was dark skinned, with cropped dark hair and brown eyes. He shoved me behind a bush and crouched next to me. Two tributes pasted and he faced me. We were so close that I could feel the heat of his body.

"I'm Thomas" He said

"I'm Bella" I said forcing a smile

"Are you okay"

"Well I normally don't get grabbed randomly, so I'm fine"

"I'm sorry. Your friends told me to come and get you."

"My friends?"

"Yes. In fact here they are"

I turned and saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and AJ.

"You guys suck" I hissed feeling angry

We all walked to a cave and sat down while AJ started a fire. I didn't understand how they could trust him but, I kept my mouth shut. Thomas sat next to me as we watch the fire flicker.

"Do you like music" Thomas asked

"Yes" I answered

"Let me sing you a lullaby"

"Okay, but I highly doubt you can put me to sleep"

Thomas sang to me in french.

_~Song he sings~_

_Quand elle était qu'une fille,_  
_Elle anticipait le monde,_  
_Mais il a volé hors de sa portée,_  
_Alors elle a fui dans son sommeil._

_Elle rêvait du pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Chaque fois elle fermait ses yeux._

_Quand elle était qu'une fille,_  
_Elle anticipait le monde,_  
_Mais il a volé hors de sa portée,_  
_Et les balles s'accrochent à ses dents._  
_La vie continue,_  
_Ça devient tellement lourde,_  
_La roue casse le papillon._  
_Chaque larme, une chute d'eau._  
_Dans la nuit, la nuit orageuse,_  
_Elle ferme ses yeux._  
_Dans la nuit, la nuit orageuse,_  
_Elle vole d'ailleurs._

_Je rêve du pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Elle rêvait du pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Pa-pa-paradis,_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_~End of song~_

After he finished I feel asleep with his sweet voice in my head.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

While Bella feel asleep we listen to Thomas's song. You must be wondering why he's staying with us. Percy and I had befriended him in the capital. He was harmless. Percy wrapped his arm around me and we curled up together as we sat near the fire

"Annabeth. I'm sorry" he said in a clam voice

"For what?" I asked

"For what we did the night before"

"You don't have to be sorry. I thought we couldn't have done that at a better time"

"It's just ..."

"It's what?"

"Against the law"

"I don't care. I love you and that's how it's suppose to be"

"Not any more. That ended long ago"

"Would you rather have had that with me or Rachel?"

"You. You know that"

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of a question is that?!"

"You wouldn't be feeling sorry. You would be happy"

"I am happy. More then that I feel like I can do anything"

"Then why do you care about the law so much"

"I don't want to lose you"

"You'll never lose me. I'm a survivor remember"

"Yeah I remember. I remember when you had save everyone from the furies and you got one of them in a wrestle hold"

"Percy, Camp Half-Blood hasn't change. That's amazing."

"It'll always be our home, especially after you die"

Percy lunged at me and I we rolled on the ground until I pinned him to his shoulders. We began to laugh. He could never trick me that easily. I gave him a small kiss and we curled up in a sleeping bag. He hummed me to sleep. That night I dreamed of camp. I dreamed of home.

* * *

I went hunting the wood alone the next afternoon. Percy insisted that he'd go with me, but I told him that I would be fine. I spotted a beautiful deer. I almost had it until I heard a twig snap. I turned around and thought it was Percy, but it wasn't. It was Jonah. Jonah was a tribute who was violent.

"Stay away from me" I said taking out my knife

I backed away slowly. Until I was grabbed from behind. It was Alex. He was much bigger then Jonah He grabbed me by my shoulders and tied my hands behind my back

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed

"Shut up!" Jonah yelled

I struggled and fought. I fought as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. Jonah kicked me in the groin and I feel to the ground. They began to kick me while I lying on the ground.

"PERCY!" I screamed hoping he would hear it and find me

"I said Shut up!" Jonah Yelled at me

"I'm sorry" I sobbed

Jonah put his knees on my chest and began to punch me. Would this stop? Was he going to rape me?

"HELP!" I screamed one more time

Jonah continued to punched me. Then he was gone. I got free and saw AJ and Percy beating up Jonah and Alex. Thalia ran next to me and took me back to the cave. Percy and AJ came back looking tired.

"What happened?" I asked

"We killed Alex, but Jonah got away" AJ informed

Percy began to punch the cave wall. I watched in horror.

"Percy stop!" I cried

I began to cry again. Percy came to me and gave me a hug. I cried in his chest.

"It's okay Annabeth. I'm here" He soothed

"I was so scared" I cried

"I know but, your fine now"

"I should have let you come with me"

"Everything's fine now"

"I love you, Percy"

"I love you too. I always have and always will"

I fell Asleep next to him. I knew now that the hunger games was just beginning.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. And I have A problem so just private message me if you want to help.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dare to Dream

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. The last chapter is only the beginning. This is the Hunger Games after all. Songs for this chapter Take me away by Avril Lavigne (Thalia and Nina fight), Kingdom come by the Civil wars (Nina hears the allies talking), Quiet in my town by Civil Twilight (Fabian's dream), Saving me by Nickleback (Fabian goes to Percy and Annabeth's cave). On with the story.**

* * *

Nina's POV

It's been three days. Three days and there hasn't been a lot of food, but I gather what I can. Thalia took the bow I was going to grab, so I use a knife. On the fourth day. I spotted Thalia looking for her arrows. When I saw her I was angry. I ran to her when she bent down to pick one up and then...BAM! I slammed into her.

"Nina get off of me!" She screamed

Thalia shoved me off her and saw the bow which she lost during our struggle. She lunged for it, but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.I tried to grabbed the bow, but she got me in a wrestle hold and we fought for it. We rolled on the ground Trying to reach for the bow, but I lost the fight. Thalia loaded an arrow and aimed it at me.

"You wouldn't!" I cried

"Try me" Thalia smirked

"I need that bow"

"No I need it. I have two fourteen year old kids that don't know how to kill. Unless you want them to starve be my guest"

"Bella can kill"

"No she can't. Besides she fallows the ten commandments"

"UGH! You are so frustrating"

"I beg to differ"

Thalia brushed the dirt off her pants and walked away.

* * *

I tied myself up in a tree and tried to fall asleep , but I couldn't help but wonder about Fabian. I was finally at peace until I heard booming laughter.

"Did you she her face?!" Said a voice I knew that belong to Jonah

"Battered and bruised" said a femine voice it must have been his girlfriend Winter

"Percy got a hold of Alex though"

"Give it a rest Jonah" said another voice. It was Cassie.

"What happened to Annabeth?" a voice asked. It was Fabian

I almost fell out of the tree, but I regained my balance.

"Alex and I beat her up" Jonah gloated

"You did what?!" Fabian screamed

"Relax. It's not like I tortured her"

"Your a sick bastard! Not even close, your a masochist, who deserves to rot in hell!"

"Well you better get used to it because Nina's next"

That's when I blacked out.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I shoved Jonah and ran off. I had to find a place to stay at. I walked farther and found a willow in a meadow. It reminded me of home so I slept underneath it.

_~Fabian's Dream~_

_My dream was about me under this willow. Nina sat across from me. We sat in the center. Laughing._

_"Fabian?" she asked _

_"Yeah" I answered_

_"Can I try something with you?"_

_"Sure"_

_Nina pressed her forehead against mine. My eyes closed as she kissed me. We kissed until. She pinned me down, laughing. I laughed and kissed her this time it had a bit more edge._

_The scene changed. Now I stood in a big filed._

_"Fabian" a voice called. It was __Nina_

_I turned around and saw her. She was beautiful, but there was something different. She grabbed my hand and I saw it. On her ring finger there was a beautiful engagement ring. I looked down and saw a sliver wedding band on my ring finger._

_"We're getting married?" I asked_

_"We already are" Nina said giggling _

_I smiled. Nina walked me to a cozy looking cabin. We walked in and Nina turned to face me._

_"Why aren't we home?" I asked_

_"Because this our honeymoon. Did you hit your head or something?" she smirked_

_"Yeah, I'd better lie down"_

_"Okay, let me help you."_

_Nina lead me to a bedroom and stood at the door frame. I lied down and Nina sat by my side. Then she straddled me and kissed me._

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up and stared at the sky. My dream held what could be the future. I looked at the grass and found daises. I couldn't help but laugh. My mother used to sing me a lullaby when I was little the lyrics were so beautiful.

_~Fabian's Lullaby~_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  


_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where i love you

_~End of Lullaby~_

I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. I'd be an easy target if I stayed here. I ran through the forest trying to find Annabeth. It began to rain, but I still ran. I thought everything was lost until I saw the cave. Percy saw me.

"Fabian?! What the hell are you doing out here?!" he yelled

"Taking a shower" I said sarcastically.

"Get inside. We'll get you some food"

I went inside and sat near the fire to get warm. Annabeth brought me food, water and a few blankets. Thalia told me her world famous stories of fighting monsters, running with the hunters, and parting with JJ and his friends. She told me about Luke and how he made her feel.

"I think AJ likes me" she said plucking her bow string.

"Well, you have to let the guy down easy" I said smirking

"Do like Nina?"

"I think I love her"

"Would you date me if she never met you?"

"I guess. Your a great person"

"I miss him"

"Luke will come back. He always does"

"What if he get sick again?"

"Won't happen he's a survivor"

"But-"

"But nothing he's coming back to you"

Without thinking Thalia kissed me on the mouth. I didn't want to kiss back, but she was crying so I did. Thalia wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears roll down her cheek. Finally after what seemed like hours she let go and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine" I said trying to figure out what just happened.

"Do you still love Nina?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Goodnight"

"Night Fabes"

I fell asleep dreaming about Nina.

**Stay tuned for what happens next**


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Now that we've seen how Nina's doing. let's get back to our people in the cave. Will they get Nina to join them or not? Songs for this chapter: Blink by revive (AJ and Thalia go swimming), Rubik's cube by Athlete (Thomas and Bella talk), Fire in the Water by Feist (Fabian's vision). On with the story.**

* * *

Thalia POV

I can't believe what I've done. I kissed my best friend. He's in love with Nina and I kiss him. I wake up on the dirt floor. I needed a shower. The only thing there was, was a waterfall and a lake. I walk toward the lake, thinking that what I did was stupid. When I reached the lake I stripped of my pants and shirt leaving me only in my bra and underwear. I dived into the water and went up for air.

"Hey" said a voice

It was AJ. He dived in the water and swam toward me. I gave him a smirk and splashed water in his face. We took turns splashing each other. AJ picked me up and put me on top of his shoulders but I fell back in the water. I swam up and got in front of AJ. I laughed and tackled him. He held me close to him as we laughed. This was a peaceful moment that was until he kissed me. I kissed him back to my surprise. I felt something familiar about this kiss. He broke away holding my face in his hands.

"That was amazing. You can't deny it" he replied

"AJ I don't think I can-" He cut me off by kissing me again

I had to get away from him

"Enough!" I screamed shoving him away

"What is wrong with you?" He asked

"You."

"What? That doesn't make any sense"

"Yes it does"

"Thalia, what can I do?"

"Just leave"

"But-"

"Leave! Leave me alone!"

AJ got out of the lake and left me stunned. AJ's kiss felt like Fabian's and Fabian's felt like Luke's. I now realized something shocking. I was in love with all three of them.

* * *

Bella's POV

I spent the morning talking to Thomas. He's was kind and smart. He also was interesting.

"Do you sing often?" I asked him

"Not really" he responded

"What's your life's dream?"

"I want to go where you live and meet the people"

"You want to meet people?"

"Yes. People are open books"

"My aunt says That I'm an open book and a bit weird"

"You don't seem weird to me"

"I don't?"

"No you're beautiful"

"Oh"

I blushed and turned away from him. When I turned back he was leaning closer to me and I was doing the same. Before anything happened Thalia came in angry. I rushed to her side.

"Thal what wrong?" I asked

"AJ kissed me" she scowled

"He's a deadman"

"Yeah, but I sorta like him, Luke, and Fabian"

"Oh wow"

"Bella you're good at advice. Help me"

"I can't this is your choice"

"Fine, go back an kiss your boyfriend"

"He's not...well we're..."

For the first time I realized. I was falling for Thomas.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I sat in the corner. Thalia came over to talk.

"Hi Fabes" she whispered

"Thalia, why did you kiss me" I replied

"Fabian I-"

"If you think I'm your next resort then your dreaming!"

"Why do you even chase after a girl who's broken!"

"Like your not!"

"Fabian, she doesn't want love. She's not like Cassie"

"DON'T EVER MENTION HER! I KNOW NINA'S DIFFERENT!"

Anger was all I felt now. Thalia left me alone as thoughts of Nina crossed my mind. That was until I had a vision.

_~Fabian's vision~_

_Nina was lying across my chest. She was crying. My body looked as lifeless as a rag-doll._

_"Why did you do this Fabian? Why did you decide to leave me?" she sobbed_

_She leaned over and kissed my lips._

_"Goodbye. I will never forget. I love you" she sobbed_

_Nina lied across my chest and continued to cry. I tried to call out to her but my voice wasn't heard_

_~End of_ vision~

I snapped open my eyes. Why would I leave her? I had to figure this out

**Like it leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Love for the young

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Let's see how Nina is. Will she join the others or will she stay alone. Read to find out. On with the story.**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Like we used to by rocket to the moon**

**Rubik's cube by athlete**

**My love by Sia (Also known as Nina and Fabian's theme)**

**Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry**

* * *

Nina's POV

I lied awake in my tree thinking. I wanted to just stay up here unnoticed, sadly it wasn't possible. I decided that I'd go visit the others tomorrow. I fell asleep with my mothers voice in my head.

Morning light hit my face. I woke up with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes and jumped down from my tree. I walked to their cave with a knife in my hand. I walked in and found Fabian sitting in the center wide awake. He smiled at me coyly.

"Figured you stop by sooner or later" he smirked

"Well, I didn't expect you to be awake" I replied

"Sit with me"

"Okay, How's everything going?" I said sitting across from him

"Everything's fine'

"I guess you people are living like king, huh"

"Why are you even here?"

"I want to stay here"

"What?"

"I'm hungry and we need to stay together"

"Before you stay I want you to see something"

"What?"

"It's the one place where no tribute can find us"

"Do we have to walk there?"

"Nope. Get on my back"

"What?"

"Get on my back, you coward"

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. Wind whipped past my ears and in my face. I felt like i was sticking my head out of an airplane window. When it was over I climbed off of his back and opened my eyes. We were in a beautiful meadow with daises and lavender flowers. Above us was a willow tree.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow" I sang

"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow" Fabian sang

"You know that lullaby?" I asked

"My mother would sing me it" He replied

"Where is your mother?"

"She's dead"

"I'm sorry. My mother left me and my brother"

"I guess we've both have had it hard"

"Well at least we have somethings in common"

"Yeah, I'd like to see if there's anything else besides the fact we share similar tragedies"

"Fabian?"

"Yeah"

"Can I try something with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay"

I took a deep breath and kissed him. This was something that surprised him. I moved away to see his reaction.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I asked

"No, you did the exact opposite" he laughed

"What?"

"I think I could surprise you more"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

Fabian cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back as if it was an instinct. My heart pounded like a rabbit's heart. If we could stop we would act like this never happened. If we didn't stop this moment would stay, but where would it lead to. I felt myself fall forward. Fabian fell with a thud. I laughed and continued to kiss him. It was Fabian who ended the kiss. I gave him a smile

"So, what are we now?" I asked

"We might be beyond friends" he said

"You and Thalia kissed"

"I was forced to do that. She was crying what was I suppose to do"

"I don't know"

"I don't care about Thalia the way I care about..."

"About?"

"You"

"Oh"

I climbed off him and whispered

"I care about you too"

"You do?" He asked

"Yeah since the day we got picked to be star-crossed lovers"

"So I'm your Yang and your my Yin"

"What?"

"You're mine and I'm yours"

"Yes, I'm yours"

"Wow, maybe I should have kissed you sooner"

"Don't push it"

* * *

Fabian's POV

Nina climbed on my back and I ran back to the cave. Everyone was awake. They greeted Nina while I cooked dinner.

"Wow Fabes. First you kiss me, then you stomp on my heart!" Thalia sneered

"You knew how I feel about her" I scoffed

Thalia laughed. Why was she laughing?

"I was kidding Fabes"

"You don't like me that way"

"I love Luke"

"Thank god"

I gave me a playful smack and went to go talk to Bella. Nina and I ate dinner, laughed, and told each other story's. The more we talked the more we connected. I knew that maybe we could make the games the best days we've ever had. That was until we found Susie.

**Like it? Write a review**


	12. Chapter 12 Twist and turns

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! Enjoy this chapter. Nina has joined now what will they face in the hunger game. I promise that there will be action. **

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Signs by Bloc Party**

**Everything by Lifehouse (Percy and Annabeth's theme)**

**Misery business by Paramore**

**It's time by Imagine dragons**

**Kiss the rain by Yiruma**

**Endlessly by the cab **

**On with the story**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

My birthday. Today is my birthday. I'm officially 18 years old. I was sleeping when someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Percy. I smiled and said

"Good morning beautiful"

"Get dressed because I'm taking you somewhere amazing" he replied

"Fine"

I dressed in a white V-neck Givenchy draped dress, and boots. Percy and I ran through the forest until he lead me to a cave behind a waterfall. I gasped, The floor was cover in sand, and had Starfish on the wall. In the center was a blanket and a picnic basket. He planned this just for me. For us. I began to start crying. He wiped away my tears and lead me to the blanket.

"Don't start to cry again" he whispered

"Why?" I asked

"I know it's not a ring, but.."

He held a necklace. It looked exactly like a the one from Titanic. A sapphire blue diamond cut in the shape of a heard and surrounded by small diamonds. The chain was entirely made out of diamonds as well. How could he afford this? We weren't exactly rich.

"How did you-" I stumbled on my words

"Marry me" he whispered

"What?"

"Annabeth Marie Chase will you marry me? Now?"

"Now?"

"Now"

"Yes! I'll marry you"

"I pronounce us man and wife"

"You may now kiss the bride

He gave me quick kiss and put the necklace around my neck. I tugged on the back of my dress until it became undone. I removed my boots as I slipped out of the dress. Percy wrapped me up in a kiss as I began to tugged his shirt off him. I fell on my back as we kissed. His lips moved away from mine. I opened my eyes and saw him hovering over me. I reached up and touched his cheek longingly.

"Get back down here" I hissed

He came down and pressed his lips to my neck. I remembered the capitol, I remembered the time I spent the night with him, I remembered every second of every day that we fell in love. My strength kicked in. I straddled him which made him smile. I kissed down his neck and made my way to his shoulder blade. His breath hitched. We continued this for possibly hours. We didn't get tried, we didn't stop, We did this until I begun to shiver. Every stitch of clothing was off us. He held me to him for warmth. He had gotten another blanket and wrapped it around us. His lips fell from my collarbone to a spot over my left breast. I arched my back as his lips touched that spot. I begged to be closer to him. When it wasn't close enough I begged again. This time he sunk himself inside of me. I felt something new. Pain. I yelped and he looked at me concerned. He slipped out and held me as I began to cry.

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"It- it's fine"

"No it's not"

"It's not your fault. Jonah kicked me in the groin three days ago"

"What?"

I gasped. I realized what I just said. I must have gotten some internal damage.

"We can't do this anymore. Not until you get to a doctor" Percy replied

I nodded and layed flat on my stomach Percy cradled me in his arms and sang to me softly. I kissed his chest and stroked his hair. I was now his wife. He was my husband. If only we could have had a family together.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up and decided it was time to get the sponsor package that was outside. I was about to open it when I got tackled from behind. I fought this girl with mousy brown hair, high cheek bones, light skin, and big baby blue eyes. I stopped when I saw how thin and sad she looked. I handed her some berries and she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry" the girl said with a voice like bells

"It's okay. I'm Bella" I whispered

"I'm Susie. Have you seen my step brother Thomas Tomone"

"He's staying with me. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes"

She ran inside the cave as I picked up the box and followed her inside. In the box was Party supplies, food, drinks and a chocolate cake. With all the stuff was a note that said

'The game makers will stall the others. The audience wants you guys to throw Annabeth a party'

I set up the party supplies with Thomas's help while Fabian and Nina kept Susie company.

"Thank you for finding her" Thomas said

"You would have done the same." I whispered

"Bella"

"Yeah"

I don't know who did it first, but the next thing I knew was that we were kissing. It wasn't a simple kiss, it lastesd for a few minutes and then Thalia and AJ began to route for me. Thomas and I blushed and joined the others.

* * *

Nina's POV

Percy and Annabeth returned and the party started. Fabian pulled me into a dance. We slow danced with our foreheads touching. Fabian smiled and said

"I thought you couldn't dance"

"I can't" I replied

"Such a lair"

"Oh, shut up"

"Nina"

"Yeah"

"I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I-"

"Can I cut in?" Thalia asked

"Sure" I answered

"Nina" Fabian replied

"Have fun, Fabes" I hissed

I sat in the corner when Annabeth and Susie came over. I watched Thalia and Fabian they were laughing. I all of a sudden felt mad about this. Thalia told me countless time she had no interest in Fabian, but I begun to consider that a cold little lie.

"Nina, is everything okay?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah everything's fine" I whispered

Susie follow my gaze and smiled

"Your jealous" Susie replied

"No I'm not" I insisted

"You love him!"

"NO!"

"You love Fabian!"

"Susie-"

"You love him!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Susie laughed. For some reason she reminded me of Manny. They way she acted reminded me of him. Maybe there was hope for young Susie or at least that's what i thought.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Nothing says a birthday party like some good food, a few drinks, dancing, and cake. I took turns dancing with the boys and chatting with all of them. When they brought the cake I blew out the candles and we dug into it.

"Everyone, I have something to say"I announced

Everyone turned to me. Percy rushed to my side and held my hand. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"We got married today" I said proudly

"What?!" AJ screamed

Thalia's glass shattered in her hand. Nina looked like she'd seen a ghost. No one smiled, no one said 'That's great'. They looked at us as if we committed a crime. I begun to feel angry.

"Are you insane?!" Fabian asked

I lashed out. I walk up to him and smacked him hard across the face. Everyone stood shocked. Nina guarded him and yelled

"What is wrong with you?"

"You people can't at least be happy for us. We got married and you guys are treating it like a crime!" I screamed at her

"Annabeth your in enough trouble already"

"I don't know what your talking abou-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"How did you know?"

"Cameras. Grover told us what you two have been doing. Do you two want to get killed?"

"That's none of your Damn concern. That was only suppose to be between the two of us. And screw the law, it stupid! Did you hear me?! It's stupid!"

Nina tried to lunge for my throat, but Fabian took Nina's arm and dragged her out of there. The party ended and Percy and I sat near the fire and talked

"Do you regret it?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Marring me"

"How could you say that?"

"Well, everyone-"

"I don't regret that. I love you"

"I think I'll go to sleep"

I stared to crying after a few minutes. I wanted to be home. I wanted to get out of here and see my family. Percy wrapped his arm around me and sang softly in my ear. He sang mt lullaby.

"_May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down_" He sang

I calmed down and fell asleep knowing that this was only the beginning because the next day tragedy struck.

**Like it?! Write a review on your thoughts**


	13. Chapter 13 The beauty and the Tragedy

**Hello fellow writers and reader of the web! This chapter may be the saddest one I've wrote.**

**Songs I'm Listening to:**

**Good enough by Evanescence **

**My immortal by Evanescence**

**Bring me to life by Evanescence**

**Over the love by Florence and the Machine**

**I'm in here by Sia**

**My love by Sia**

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up in the meadow next to Fabian. His arms were wrapped around me. I smile. Maybe this boy was my first love. I woke him up with a kiss. Fabian woke up and gave me a smile.

"Hi"Fabian said in a hushed voice

"Hi" I said sweetly

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hunt. kill off a few more tributes, and maybe we can come back here for date"

"Sound like a plan"

I laughed. Everything was peaceful until we heard the explosion. We ran towards the sound to investigate. When we got their Thomas and Annabeth were standing weapons ready.

"Thomas! Help!" said a voice

I saw Susie. Jonah held a knife to her throat. Her shirt was ripped open and her face was beat up. I got my bow and set an arrow

"LET HER GO!" I said in a strong voice

"This Little bitch isn't going anywhere" Jonah replied

"Let her go!"

"I don't think so"

"Please! Nina help!" Susie begged

"Shut up!" Jonah hissed

Susie let out a small whimper.

"Let her go!" I said once more

Jonah smiled and slashed her throat

"NO!" I screamed

I released an arrow that missed Jonah by an inch. Susie collapsed and Thomas charged at Jonah. Jonah ran from Thomas and disappeared in the woods. Tears filled my eyes. We ran toward Susie, who was still breathing

"I'm an idiot!"Annabeth screamed

"N-no. I-I blew up the food." Susie coughed

"Your Okay" I sobbed

"C-can y-you s-sing"

I gave Annabeth a look that said 'help'

"I can" Annabeth sobbed

Her voice was different from mine. Mine was a voice of a jazz singer. Hers was a sweet soprano voice. It broke when she sobbed, but she pulled it together.

_~Song Annabeth sings~_

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_~End of Song~ _

When Susie died we covered her body in flowers. Thomas walked to the cave with a heavy heart. When we arrived Bella was as the entrance. She was waiting for Thomas. His eyes were red from crying.

"What happened? Where's Susie?"

Thomas cried and Bella understood. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a comforting hug. When everyone heard about Susie's death everyone cried. We loved Susie. She didn't deserve to die.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Fabian asked

I nodded. We walked outside.

"I've lost Susie. Now I can't lose you" I said to Fabian

"That's what I have to talk to you about" Fabian replied

"What?"

"I have to die"

"Why?!"

"Thomas needs to go home a winner. He just lost his sister and his brother is dying. He needs a better life"

"I need you"

"Cassie told me a story '_The boy saw a comet & suddenly his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, & sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him & his world would be whole again, & his belief in God, & love, & art would be reawakened in his heart'_ Your my comet. My life has meaning. I'll return"

"But I'm not whole. Your my comet"

"you're already whole. You just don't know it"

I got out of his grip and walked away.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I watched Nina go into the woods. I didn't follow her. My decision was a risk, but it was the right thing to do. Thalia came out side and stood by me her makeup was smeared from crying.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, i told Nina about me planning to die." i replied

"You shouldn't have"

"I had to"

"Fabian, I understand why, but think about this. You won't get married, you won't have children"

I was about to protest when we heard a scream. Not just any scream. Nina's scream. She screamed my named. I felt angered. Thalia and I ran toward the sound and found Jonah pinning her to a cave near the waterfall. Anger expanded in my chest. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down. A growl escaped my throat. I took out my switchblade and slit his throat.

"Fabian give me your shirt" said Thalia

"Why?" I asked

"Because she needs a shirt"

"She has one"

"Not anymore"

I took off my shirt and handed it to Thalia. Thalia put the shirt on Nina and gave her a hug. Nina ran into my arms and cried. I carried Nina back to the cave and cooked her some food. After Nina ate she begged me to lie down next to her. I did as I was told. While Nina slept I kissed her face. I had to fix her.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I sat near AJ as we watched Nina and Fabian. I turned toward AJ.

"AJ?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered.

"Why did you kissed me?"

"I like you a lot Thalia"

"AJ-"

"I Think I might love you"

I kissed AJ and he kissed me back. When we broke I said

"I love you AJ"

"You do?" He gasped

"Yes, but I can't be with you"

"Why?"

"Because I love Luke even more"

I loved Luke more then AJ and that was that.

**Like it? Write a review**


	14. Chapter 14 Fabian's wish

**Hey this story is almost done. If anyone can help me with something here is what it is: My mom won't let me have a YouTube account and I don't know a thing about making videos. I've tried numerous times and failed. If one of my reviewers would like to create a trailer for this fanfiction PLEASE DO IT! Actors will be in the box at the bottom**

* * *

**Songs I'm Listening to:**

**Heart of stone by Iko**

**I'm in here by Sia**

**Angle with a shotgun by the Cab**

**My love by Sia**

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up and found Fabian sleeping next to me. I smiled. He woke up and took me to the meadow. I lied down in the field and talked. He told me everything about himself. He was raised in England, born in 1896. He sailed and lived when the Titanic sunk. A year after that his mother let him leave home. He ran away and lived in New York for 3 years. He stopped aging at 18. He moved to Ohio for college and study in medical science. He learned about his mothers death and ran away. He hopped on a train in the great depression and fell in love with a young woman named Cassie. Cassie and Fabian lived in Ohio. After five months Cassie was killed by another vampire. Fabian moved back to New York and met Thalia and Luke. He built them a cabin. After them capitol came Fabian moved in with a group of kids who lived at Anubis house. When he met me he said his life changed in a good way.

"Do you miss her?" I asked

"Who?" He asked

"Cassie"

"Not as much anymore"

"Why? You loved her"

"I love you now"

I sighed and stared into his eyes

"What do you want to do today?"

"Do everything on my bucket list?"

"Like what?"

"Go bungee jumping"

"Can't do that"

"Skydiving"

"Nope"

"Go to Paris"

"No"

"Sleep with me"

"What?"

"I've never had sex before"

"Really?"

"Yeah, stupid I know"

"No, it's not stupid"

"I at least want to know what it's like"

"Okay"

"What?"

"I'll do it"

Fabian and I agreed to meet back at the willow tonight.

* * *

I walked to the cave and immanently told Annabeth and Thalia.

"Wow, that's a risk" Thalia said with a smirk

"Nina, are you sure that you want this" said Annabeth

"Yes, if I do this I think he might rethink his decision to die" I replied

"Not likely"

"It's worth a shot"

Thalia tossed me a cropped baby blue button-down shirt, a black bra, and matching underwear that looked like pajama shorts. I gave her a look.

"If your going to this, do it right" she sighed

I slipped into the outfit and went to meet Fabian

* * *

Fabian was waiting for me. He was sitting on a blanket waiting for me The willow was decorated with lights. When Fabian saw me smiled. I sat across from me.

"You look beautiful Nina" he whispered

"You don't look half bad yourself" I replied

It was the truth. Fabian wore a white button shirt and jeans. My heart began to do a relay race in my chest. I smiled and waited to see if he would make the first move.

"What's with the blanket?" I asked

"I figured you would'n want to lie on the grass" he smiled

"What about you? Vampires don't sleep"

"It's not intended for sleep"

I kissed him after what seemed like hours. He kissed me back and made a grab for my cropped shirt. The fabric tore at his touch and landed on the grass I lied on my back and closed my eye. Fabian wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. I found his shirt and ripped it away. His lips touched my lips and neck. I opened my eyes a little and found Fabian. His eyes were closed and his breathing grew heavy. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I could feel my clothing being pulled away. Before I knew it I felt strength fill my bones. I straddled him to the ground. I kissed his lips and worked my way with him.

I began to shiver. Fabian wrapped me in the blanket and continued our dance. Our body were drenched in sweat. I cried when we were together. I felt no pain. I was just sad to let him go. He made his decision, he had to leave me. I need him, but I needed to respect his wish. I let me go and lied right next to me. He wiped away my tears.

"Don't die" I sobbed

"Nina, I thought you understood" he hissed

"I do, but I need you"

"I'll come back. One way or another"

"It's impossible"

"Maybe not"

"Fabian-"

"Don't you trust me"

"I trust you always"

"Good"

He got me redressed and carried me to the cave. I knew this was my best decision. We had a bond that couldn't be broken.

**Like it write a review**


	15. Chapter 15 Author note

**Hey! Here are the actors and stuff you can use if your willing to make a trailer on YouTube for this fan fiction the stuff parentheses are clips from stuff you can use. You can also use other stuff you have. These are the actors I want**

* * *

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase (Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D, Bereavement, and Percy Jackson films)**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson films and Perks of being a wallflower)**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin (House of Anubis. 31 North 62 East)**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter (House of Anubis.)**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace (Skins and Clash of the Titans)**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez (Skins)**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway (Skins)**

**Merveille Lukaba as Thomas Tomone (Skins)**

**Saoirse Ronan as Susie Tomone (City of Ember,The Lovely bones, the way back,and Hanna)**

**Jake able as Luke (Supernatural, and Percy Jackson) Only appears in one scene and Thalia's visions**

* * *

**Use scenes from the hunger games movie. For the games you can use what ever you think will work. You can PM or write a review if you consider doing the trailer. Tell me immanently when it's on Youtube **


	16. Chapter 16 finale

**Hey this is the last chapter. Like everything this story must end. If anyone wants me to make a before catching fire (which is the stuff that happens between this story and catching fire) and Catching fire. I'm also doing Thalia's story which is her life before the hunger games started. Be sure to check that story out if you interested. On with the story!**

* * *

**Songs I'm Listening to:**

**Flightless bird American mouth by Iron and wine**

**You found me by The Fray**

**Take me away Avril Lavigne**

**Going under by ****Evanescence**

**Haunted by ****Evanescence**

**Tourniquet**** by **Evanescence

**Be still by The Fray **

**Come home by One republic **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When Nina and Fabian returned I couldn't stop smiling. I always knew that they would be a great couple. Percy held me as we sat near the fire. I closed my eyes and remembered the capitol. I could remember every picture perfect moment I had with him. Tears fell down my face. I longed for so much to have with him. Today might have been our last fight together. I cried quietly in his arms. We all sat there until we heard the announcers voice say

"All tributes have twenty seconds to run before we unleash the mutts. May the odds be ever in you favor"

We snatched up all our weapons and ran. Bella wasn't a fast runner so, Fabian had to carry her. Out of nowhere a wolf the size of a hell hound appeared. Behind it five more appeared. A cannon went off. One tribute was dead. That just left one more. Two people had to die. We ran until we reached Cornucopia. We climbed to the top. Fabian lagged behind Bella. He punched one in the jaw that tried to bite his foot. Nina helped him up when he reached us. We turned around only to find Jonah with a knife in hand. Jonah! He was suppose to be dead.

"Well, hello. Annabeth, you look lovely as ever. It's too bad I never got to see what Percy has seen" Jonah smirked

Percy took out a knife and guarded me.

"You lay a hand on her your dead! Don't touch my wife!" Percy growled

"Enough talking. Let's fight. You'll soon be mine Annabeth"

Fabian tackled Jonah and punched his jaw. Jonah got away and charged at Thalia. Percy tackled him and pressed the knife to his throat. Jonah was quick. In one swift move he punch Percy in the gut and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Enough! Fight me Jonah!" Fabian growled

"NO WEAPONS! HAND TO HAND COMBAT!" Jonah hissed

Fabian nodded and stood in the center. Jonah and him got ready and fought. Fabian was a tough fighter. He never let his guard down. I saw something sliver in Jonah's hand. Before I could warn him, it was too late. Jonah stabbed Fabian in his stomach.

"Fabian!" Nina screamed

Jonah ran toward me. Before he could reach me an arrow went in his neck and he fell off Cornucopia. We turned around and saw Bella with a pack of arrows and a bow in her hand. Nina ran to Fabian and Thalia looked frozen. Tear rolled down our faces.

"Fabian! Can you hear me?!" Nina cried

"N-Nina. I-I'm s...so... sorry. I- love...you" he manged to choke out

"I love you too. I always will"

Nina kissed his lips and and sobbed. I took my three fingers and pressed them to my lips. I put them in the air. It was a way to say goodbye to a loved one. Thalia freaked out

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Thalia screamed while AJ held her back

"Thal! He's gone! Clam down!" AJ said shaking her

We waited and heard the announcer say

"I present the winners of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger games!"

* * *

Third Person POV

When the winners returned they had an interview with Apollo. Everyone at home mourned for Fabian. Thomas went home to Africa and Bella sent him letters every week. Nina was never the same. She went into a depression stage. In the capitol Fabian was in the morgue.

"Whose our subject" said a nurse

"Fabian Rutter" said the other

"We should look at the blood sample"

When they left Fabian's hand twitched. His eyes opened and were the color of blood. His skin was pale. He took a deep breath.

"Nina" he gasped

_The boy saw a comet & suddenly his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, & sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him & his world would be whole again, & his belief in God, & love, & art would be reawakened in his heart'_

* * *

**The end. If you want me to make sequels post a review saying if you want me too. **


End file.
